


we oughta give it a try

by thebitterbeast



Series: challenge me to a drabble [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, OTP Drabble Challenge, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Wells and Bellamy go on a walk. That's it. That's the story.Prompt: “It’s not mine, I swear.” - “How is it not fucking yours!”
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Wells Jaha
Series: challenge me to a drabble [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/658025
Kudos: 3





	we oughta give it a try

**Author's Note:**

> as prompted by [bhavvyyy](https://jinglebhav.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

The day started off normally enough, Bellamy ducking into the medical tent to check on Wells. He could not tell you when Wells became someone he was protective over - probably when he realised just how close they had come to losing him, just how much the chaos he had encouraged was spinning out of control. Which, okay, it was _chaos_, he should have known better, as Wells so helpfully pointed out.  
  
Wells was itching to get on his feet and do something. He had many visitors, surprisingly to him, but apparently almost dying made a guy popular. The oddest friendship that had struck up was between Wells and Murphy, a fact that annoyed Clarke to no end. But when she had blamed Murphy for the attack on Wells, a small knife in her hand, Wells had interjected, bodily even, and while Murphy had been angry about it at first, something in the way Wells had spoken to both him and Clarke had changed things.  
  
Bellamy did not understand the friendship between the two, but it amused him to no end. And worried him a little, because he knew, when he entered the tent and saw Murphy sitting with Wells, that today he would not get out of letting Wells go for a walk in the woods. "Ah, fuck," he rolled his eyes at the two, Murphy more so than Wells, if only because of the smirk on his face.  
  
"Good morning to you too," Wells said with amusement. His brown eyes danced with silent laughter as he watched the quiet byplay between Bellamy and Murphy, and then when the older man's shoulders slumped, laughed. "So does this mean I am free?"  
  
"The minute you feel any discomfort, we're back here," was the response. "No, the second. We're not taking any chances that your stitches will split."  
  
Murphy muttered something under his breath that neither Wells nor Bellamy caught. "Okay, losers," Murphy broke in, stretching. "You two take your walk, I'll be your decoy." He kicked Wells' leg lightly, smirk present on his face as ever.  
  
Wells quirked his lips into a grin and slowly stood, waiting for his feet to steady beneath him before he eagerly made his way to the entrance of the tent. "Thanks, Murph," he threw over his shoulder. He beamed at Bellamy. "Let's go!"  
  
"Ah, fuck," Bellamy repeated softly, shaking his head. "I gotta figure out a way to say no to you too." But he still led the younger man out into the greater campsite.  
  
Nobody caught them as they made their way into the woods. It was still early, getting up just after sunrise was a routine Bellamy had started after Wells had gotten hurt. It was easy for them to exit the camp boundaries, and they slowly made their way to the trees the group used for firewood and traps.  
  
After a few minutes of comfortable silence, they reached a small clearing and Bellamy gestured for Wells to sit on a fallen log. Wells made a face at the man but complied. He made another face once he was seated, and Bellamy opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the younger leaned down and tugged at something neither of them could say. It took a few tries, but when Wells got it free, he found a bottle with something scratched onto it.  
  
Using his thumb, he carefully wiped away the mud and dirt to reveal the etching. It was a pair of initials, a very prominent _B.B._ and underneath that, a faint line that was the beginning of another letter. Wells could not make it out, but he looked up at Bellamy with raised eyebrows.  
  
"It's not mine, I swear." Bellamy's cheeks were dusted with pink, and his eyes were on the bottle rather than on Wells.  
  
"How is it not fucking yours?" The skeptical note in Wells' voice coupled with the swear brought eyes to meet his. Bellamy flushed further and said nothing in his defense. Wells unscrewed the cap of the bottle and brought it to his nose to sniff. He cautiously took a sip, grimaced, and then took a bigger one. "I can't believe you hid moonshine out here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Bellamy gave up on pretending and sat down next to Wells, stealing the bottle from him and taking a swig. "It's nice to drink alone sometimes."  
  
Wells laughed lightly, shaking his head. "The chaos too much for you?" he teased, nudging Bellamy's shoulder with his own.  
  
Bellamy muttered something incomprehensible, but clearly unflattering, and Wells laughed again. They settled into companionable silence, exchanging the bottle and taking sips slowly. After a few minutes, Bellamy glanced over at Wells. "Maybe company next time won't be so bad." The blush was back on his cheeks.  
  
The younger man ducked his head, smile playing on his cheeks, flush creeping up his neck. "Sounds good."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to yell at me on [tumblr](https://ankahikoibaat.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
